Six Weeks: Gryffindor Versus Slytherin
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Dumbledore has gone completely loony and decided to have an inter-house exchange between Gryffindor and Slytherin Sixth Years. Remus takes anger management pills and is a chocoholic. This involves pranks, annoyed Slytherins, a pink tutu, and Peter torture
1. Drawing Board

The sequel to 'Truth or Dare Marauder Style!' You don't have to read that first, but you might want to. If you don't, read the backstory.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Damien is Lucius's twin brother, Daniel is Daniel Parkinson. I own them both, and that's it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Six Weeks: Gryffindor Marauders Versus Slytherin Slimeballs  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
BACKSTORY: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were locked in the Transfiguration classroom with Lucius, Severus, Damien, Daniel and Narcissa. They played truth or dare, found out about Severus's hair-washing habits, and Lily named her and James's first-born boy, with no help from anyone.  
  
McGonagall came to let them out, and told them that Dumbledore had decided to have an inter-house exchange program involving the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
Harry will be narrating this fic, because Dumbledore will probably be making a few appearances, and therefore could not do it.  
  
That said, enjoy........  
  
Chapter One  
  
HARRY: After a lot of yelling, screaming, attempted murder, and the destruction of one entire classroom, McGonagall managed to get all ten students into the Gryffindor Common Room. They stood there in complete silence, until it was broken by first year Bill Weasley.  
  
BILL: Um, James? Why is there a bunch of Slytherins in our Common Room?  
  
JAMES: Because Dumbledore lost his marbles.  
  
REMUS: Are we sure he had them to begin with?  
  
SIRIUS: Not really.  
  
LILY: I have an idea. Why don't you boys go up to the dorms?  
  
PETER: *gulps* Uh, I don't think that's a very good idea.  
  
LILY: *narrows eyes* You don't really get a choice, Peter. Narcissa, coming?  
  
NARCISSA: Sure thing Lily.  
  
HARRY: So the two girls went up to their room, leaving Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter alone with Lucius, Severus, Damien and Daniel. This is a very bad thing.  
  
LUCIUS: You know, Evans has a point. We don't even know where the dorm is.  
  
SEVERUS: Why don't you show us?  
  
REMUS: *nods* All righty then! Off we trot then, people! And Malfoys!  
  
LUCIUS & DAMIEN: Pain, Remus, lots of pain.  
  
REMUS: And lots of feathers too!  
  
SIRIUS: Moony, let's just take the Slimeballs up to the dorms. Then you and I can go stick some feathers to some first year Hufflepuffs. Okay?  
  
REMUS: *excited, eyes wide, bouncing up and down* Ooooh, really Padfoot? And Wormy and Prongsie too?  
  
JAMES: Hey! Enough with the 'Prongsie' already!  
  
REMUS: *pouts* Meanie.  
  
DANIEL: Oh help. Lupin's regressing.  
  
PETER: Ahem. Shall we go?  
  
HARRY: So off to the dorms they went! The Slytherins quickly found their beds, and the Marauders each dropped onto their own.  
  
SEVERUS: So what now?  
  
LUCIUS: I don't know. We aren't in the Slytherin dorms, we're stuck with the Gryffindors. What IS there to do around here???  
  
REMUS: Paaaadfooot.........................  
  
SIRIUS: Yeah Moony?  
  
REMUS: I don't want to featherise the Hufflepuff firsties anymore. Can we - Wait a sec! I have an idea! Marauders, to the drawing board!  
  
HARRY: With that section from the Marauder codebook, the other three raced over to Remus's bed, where he pulled out a small blackboard, chalk, and an eraser. James pulled the curtains around the bed, excluding the Slytherins.  
  
LUCIUS: Well. That was weird.  
  
SEVERUS: Three. Weeks. Of. That. I can't take it.  
  
DAMIEN: *groans* Six, Sev. Three here, and three back in our dorms.  
  
SEVERUS, DANIEL & LUCIUS: We're doomed!!!  
  
HARRY: In the girls' dorm, things were going very different.  
  
NARCISSA: So you get this room all to yourself usually?  
  
LILY: Yep. Last year I had to share with a seventh year, but she graduated.  
  
NARCISSA: That is so cool. I have to share with a fifth year. The only time I had the room to myself was in first year.  
  
LILY: That's too bad. Say, what do you think the boys are up to?  
  
NARCISSA: Knowing them, no good. Probably hexing each other. If they don't come down for dinner, then we can check to see if they're dead.  
  
LILY: Good plan.  
  
HARRY: Narcissa and Lily were getting along well, and the Slytherin boys were lying on their beds, silently contemplating their immanent doom. The Marauders were plotting.  
  
REMUS: *scribbling frantically on the 'drawing board'*  
  
JAMES: Moony? You called?  
  
REMUS: *still scribbling, ignores James*  
  
PETER: Earth to Moony, can you hear me Moony?  
  
REMUS: *still scribbling, ignores Peter*  
  
SIRIUS: Moony? Would you like a chocolate frog?  
  
REMUS: *puts chalk down* Oh, yes please Padfoot!  
  
SIRIUS: Here ya go!  
  
REMUS: *swallows last of chocolate frog* Anyway, I just had a brilliant idea. Let's prank the Slytherins!  
  
JAMES: Duh Moony, that's a given!  
  
REMUS: *rolls eyes* Yes, but we've never had such easy access to their beds and belongings! We can..............*pulls out the board, which is covered in complicated diagrams that only Remus can understand*.............do all sorts of things we can't normally do!  
  
SIRIUS: *dreamily* Yeah, we can put something slimy in their beds..............  
  
PETER: Like?  
  
SIRIUS: *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
JAMES: Like *starts whispering*  
  
REMUS: *laughs evilly* Brilliant! And then we can *whispers*  
  
SIRIUS: Wonderful! After that we can *whispers*  
  
PETER: Oh yes! And then *whispers*  
  
REMUS: Oh, that's priceless, Wormtail! Say, what about this; we *whispers*  
  
JAMES & SIRIUS: A TUTU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PETER: AMAZING!!!!!!  
  
REMUS: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
HARRY: And outside..........  
  
LUCIUS: I'm scared.  
  
SEVERUS: I think they've lost their marbles too.  
  
DAMIEN & DANIEL: *Nods*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
TOM: Now SW has the first chapter out of her system, maybe she can concentrate on something else!  
  
SW: Can it, Riddle.  
  
SYLVAN: Aw, leave the poor Dark Lord-to-be alone.  
  
TOM: Yeah, I didn't do anything wrong yet!  
  
SW: Grrrr.  
  
REMUS: Ahem. People? It's about time to finish up here, I believe.  
  
TOM: Oh yeah!  
  
SW: *Rolls eyes* Anyway, please review!!  
  
~SW 


	2. Ball Gown

Hi!  
  
I know I took ages to get this updated, but I'll try not to do that next time!  
  
And now I am thanking....  
  
~Ajuxliapose  
  
~Two Bored Idiots  
  
~Kekelina  
  
~The Great Green  
  
~lil-angel  
  
~hannah  
  
~LoonyLoopyLisa  
  
~She-Who-Undoubtedly-Is-Physo  
  
~DMP  
  
~Kiori  
  
~Tori  
  
~Rose Creighton  
  
~Raine  
  
~I Love Snuffles  
  
~Jennifer Strong  
  
~Jess16  
  
Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy and review again!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Six Weeks: Gryffindor Marauders Versus Slytherin Slimeballs  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
Chapter Two  
  
HARRY: Lucius, Severus, Damien and Daniel were sitting on Lucius's bed in silence. They were currently existing under the hope that there was safety in numbers. There probably wasn't, but they weren't to know that.  
  
The only clues they had as to what to expect from their new dorm mates was a single exclamation of the word 'tutu' and a lot of laughter (both evil and hysterical). Thus, they were terrified.  
  
Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were still on Remus's bed plotting. Remus was eating chocolate, Sirius was eating Sugar Quills, Peter was eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and James had somehow stolen a bag of Dumbledore's Lemon Drops. Occasionally they'd share something. And so, they were four teenage boys on a sugar high.  
  
Lily and Narcissa were waiting in the Common Room for the boys to arrive for dinner.  
  
LILY: You don't think they've killed each other, do you?  
  
NARCISSA: Nah. The Marauders probably just pranked the Slytherin boys.  
  
LILY: Knowing them, it's certainly viable.  
  
HARRY: It was about then that there was a scream from the sixth year boys' dorms. Lily and Narcissa looked at one another, then bolted up the stairs.  
  
LILY: (Thumps door) Guys? Are you all okay?  
  
NARCISSA: Open up, you morons!  
  
PETER: (Opens door, wiping tears of laughter from eyes) Come in and see.  
  
LILY & NARCISSA: (Enters) Oh my!  
  
LUCIUS: I can't go to dinner like this!  
  
SEVERUS: It'll ruin our reputations!  
  
REMUS: You'll go, or I'll be forced to make it permanent!  
  
SIRIUS: Don't think he can't, either.  
  
JAMES: And if he doesn't, I will!!!  
  
PETER: So you'd better just get over it! It's not like your precious reputations were worth much anyway.  
  
DAMIEN: *sigh* Already you use the past tense. I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
DANIEL: So do I, so do I.  
  
LILY: Boys! What did you do to the poor Slytherins?!?!  
  
JAMES: Nothing Lils!  
  
PETER: Really!  
  
SIRIUS: Seriously!  
  
REMUS: Honest Lils, we just............improved their outfits a bit. A lot.  
  
JAMES: We made them much better!  
  
SIRIUS: They are seriously better than they were before!  
  
NARCISSA: If you say so.  
  
LILY: *Glares* Change. Them. Back. Or else I hex your arses from here to Antarctica!  
  
JAMES: Aw, c'mon Lils, you have to admit they look pretty funny.  
  
LILY: Now, James.  
  
PETER: Don't make us, Lily!  
  
LILY: *Glares*  
  
SIRIUS: Now now Miss Evans, I don't think we want to change them back.  
  
LILY: *Growls*  
  
REMUS: Lils..............  
  
LILY: Yes, Remy?  
  
REMUS: Please let us leave them? *Gives Lily 'puppy dog eyes' that only canines can pull off*  
  
LILY: Oh all right.  
  
REMUS: Yay!  
  
LUCIUS: I hate my life.  
  
HARRY: So Lily, Narcissa and the Marauders dragged the Slytherin boys to the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor Table. The whole school stared, and not just because there were five Slytherins sitting at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Lucius, Severus, Damien and Daniel were not wearing their school robes anymore. No, they were each wearing a long ball gown, including elbow length gloves and (although you couldn't tell because of the dresses) high heels.  
  
REMUS: Y'know, Sev, I really think that lime green suits you.  
  
SEVERUS: *Gives Remus 'Glare of Death'* I hate you.  
  
REMUS: *Cheerfully* I know!  
  
LUCIUS: Why did I get stuck with PINK??? Why ME??? WHY???  
  
SIRIUS: Because I thought it would go nicely with your hair.  
  
LUCIUS: You are evil.  
  
SIRIUS: Seriously evil.  
  
DAMIEN: I don't like purple. Purple is a BAD colour. I hate purple.  
  
JAMES: Would you have preferred pink like your dear twin? I can have that arranged.  
  
DAMIEN: No no, purple is fine. Really!  
  
JAMES: If you say so.  
  
DANIEL: You gave me ORANGE, Pettigrew. ORANGE.  
  
PETER: Yeah, I know. What of it?  
  
DANIEL: Oh nothing. I'm just ALLERGIC TO ORANGES!!!  
  
PETER: Sheesh, get over it!  
  
LILY: I think they're getting on rather well, considering.  
  
NARCISSA: I do believe you're right.  
  
HARRY: And up at the staff table, the professors were assessing the inter house exchange program. At least, that's what they'd like people to think.  
  
MCGONAGALL: This is a mistake.  
  
FLITWICK: I know! I don't know WHAT Albus was thinking!  
  
TRELAWNY: I foresee a great disaster.  
  
MCGONAGALL: You know what, Sybill?  
  
TRELAWNY: What?  
  
MCGONAGALL: I actually agree with you for once.  
  
TRELAWNY: I foresaw this.  
  
FLITWICK: (Somewhat condescendingly) I'm sure you did.  
  
HARRY: And of course, Dumbledore was having a conversation with his Great Uncle Bob - who had been dead for seventy years. No, he wasn't a ghost - Dumbledore is just a complete loony.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Now really, Great Uncle Bob, how can you say that it's a bad idea to have an inter house exchange program? (Seems to be listening to something) Oh, well, it's too late now. If they kill each other it will just be too bad.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
TOM: *stares* My god....Dumbledore really IS insane!!!  
  
REMUS: *nods* He sure is.  
  
SW: Always knew the old man had a few screws loose.  
  
SYLVAN: All right people, we don't want to be here all day. Let's finish up and go.  
  
SW: *sigh* Okay. Please review!  
  
~SW 


End file.
